


Stay

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, girl on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: It’s been years since you’ve seen the man and when he shows up at your bar and confessions are made… well it’s time to make up for lost time.
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Kudos: 6





	Stay

Tonight was a hectic night at the bar. Seemed that the Yankees had won an important game though if you were honest you had no idea what game it was. Changing out the keg you glanced at the time and realized that it was 3:30, just an h half-hour till last call and then about an hour where you have to probably deal with getting people to go home but thankfully, tonight, Mira had agreed to be the one to close. **  
**

You’d closed the last six nights in a row and she wanted you to get some sleep. 

Reaching up you grip the dog tags in your hand and run them back and forth on the chain, taking a moment to yourself to just breathe, before you make your way up the stairs and back to the bar. 

Drink after drink you pour, playing nice with the patrons but also cutting off those that have had too much do drink. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see someone’s hand waving you down and call out that you’ll be just a minute as you finish making a margarita.

Handing it to Mila to take, quickly wipe down your work area before making your way towards where the hand had been earlier. 

“What can I get for ya?” you ask, not entirely sure if the person that had been trying to get your attention is still there. Seeing as how the only guys that were there were all facing away from the bar. 

“Well lunch, so we can catch up on the last couple years, would be nice,” you hear and the voice immediately makes your eyes widen and your heart stops as the man in front of you turns around and you’re face to face with someone you hadn’t thought you’d ever see again, “But I’ll take a beer if you’ve got it.” 

You had to blink your eyes and shake your bread a few times but as soon as your brain registered it was actually him, you practically launched yourself over the bar and onto the man in front of you.

As it was you barely got your arms around him and were precariously perched on one foot trying to hug Billy fucking Russo

You’d known Billy Russo since you were kids. The two of you had been in the same foster homes a couple of times. A miracle in and of itself. When you were 17, you had watched as Billy had signed up for the Marine Corp. Anything to get out of your hellhole - not that you’d blamed him. You’d left the foster home less than 48 hours after Billy had left for Paris Island. 

And here was in front of you. You could hear his deep chuckle in your ear as you felt his body move.

“It’s good to see ya, Angel,” he told you as you let go of him. 

Letting yourself fall back to your feet. You can feel the corners of your lips pulling and you can’t help the little excited bounce you have. 

“How have you been? When did you get into town? Are you here for a few days? Did you move back?” question after question falls from your lips before you can think about even letting him respond. 

Billy simple laughs at you and you realize that you’re being a bit much but you don’t bother to correct it or him or yourself. Instead, you roll your eyes at him and stick your tongue out before telling him, “Fine… but we need to catch up. Let me go grab you your beer.”

Making your way down the bar slightly, you grab a chilled pint and pour him a Grand Cru from the tap. The drink tended to be a mix of fruity and spicy flavors that was immeasurably delicious on the tongue. 

You figured it would be something a more traveled Russo would enjoy. Handing him his beer he offered you the devilish smirk he used to always flash you. 

“So lunch?” he asked you and you nodded your head, “Yea. If you stick around, I’m off in a little over an hour and we can catch up a bit before then?”

Billy seemed to consider it for a moment before he nodded his head. 

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Laughing like you hadn’t laughed in years, you found yourself having to grip onto your sides. Billy was a bastard, that much was true, but there was a part of him that was soft and caring and damn funny that only really came out around certain people. 

Apparently, he had found that with Frank and Karen. 

You sat there as Frank told you another story about how Billy had managed to scare the living shit out of a general after they had fucked up a mission pretty bly. While you wre terribly worried that Billy had managed to get himself in trouble, Franks description of the moment had been worth the laughter. 

“So, Angel?” Karen began but Billy cut her off, “Nah, that’s her nickname. Only I get to call her Angel.”

“Ohhh ..” Karen trailed off when Billy, very obviously didn’t give you her name. Scoffing, you smacked his chest before you told Karen, “Y/N. Russo here has always been shitty at introductions, don’t take it personally.”

Karen chuckles and nods her head, “Well Y/N, Billy says you’ve known each other since you were kids but kind of lost touch after he left for Paris Island… What’ve you been up to since?”

“Oh…” you almost gasped. You knew that you needed to tell them the whole truth. Not so much Frank and Kate but Billy… If you didn’t he’d feel like you had lied to him and it was never worth it, “Umm well… A couple things actually… I uh… almost signed up for the Marines myself.”

You could feel Billy tense beside you before you continue, “But uh… but… Billy made me promise I wouldn’t. Said he didn’t want to come home to find out you’d been killed in some war,” you scoffed, remembering the hypocrisy and turning to look at Billy, “Because that wasn’t exactly what you had done and worse, if you had died there was no one that would have told me about it. Just no more emails or letters or occasional calls.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Frank raise his eyebrow and he opens his mouth but Billy cuts him off, “Well I’m here ain’t I sweetheart? And I ain’t die. So- tell us, what did you do?”

“Got my GED… picked up a job at the bar under Mila, who has been a godsend in my life. Started off as a waitress then a cocktail waitress.. Then started bartending and well now I run the place,” you tell them with a shrug of your shoulders. 

“Wait you’re the manager?” Billy asks you, his face lighting up, “That’s amazing.”

You shake your head, realizing that had left out an important detail, “Nah, I uh… I own the place.”

There was a silence between the group of you before Billy’s face broke out into a huge smile, “That’s amazing! Look at my Angel over here changing the world!”

“Wait.. but that bars been around since I was a kid… “ Frank pointed out before trying to clarify, “Did you buy out the old owners or something?”

And that was the thing, shaking your head you told them, “Uhh no… actually… a couple years ago, Mila pulled me to the side and let me know she was planning on retiring. Said she wanted to leave the place to me. Only stipulation was that I had to get my degree in business. So um… She helped me go back to school and I graduated with my bachelors last year…”

There was a silence before Billy was pulling you into a hug and congratulating you. There was something about the way he bragged about you being his Angel that made you feel like you were full of butterflies. 

You asked Karen about herself and she started to tell you about how she had met Frank and how the two of them met while she was working his case for Nelson and Murdock and how the two of them sort of, inadvertently found their own way to get in touch. She’s getting pertty into her story when she must see the time on the wall because suddently she’s making excuses that they have to go. 

Her and Frank both go about the pleasantries, the “nice to meet you’s” and Frank suprirses you the most by doing something you would not have expected from the man at all, he tells you, “Ya know… Russo here said you were actually listed as his nect of kin. Well he said his Angel was… said she was the best thing about him.”

“Oh…” was all you could say… the information kind of mind blowing. You watched as 

Frank grabbed Karens wrist and the two of them made their way out of Billy’s beautiful loft. Without realizing it, your hand had come up to those same dog tags.

“You kept them…” Billy’s voice caught you off guard, pulling you from your thoughts and you looked down at them. Billy had sent them to you just after bootcamp. While communication wasn’t always easy, the two of you had managed to stay in touch just a bit and you’d jokingly told him that a set of his dog tags would keep the boys away while he was gone.

They’d come in the mail a few weeks later. It was the only piece of jewelry you never took off. 

“Yea… actually.. I did,” you answered him, “since that day they’ve been here.”

That answer… that answer shifted something between the two of you. Something that you don’t dare put names to but you can see it in his eyes just as much as you can feel it in your bones. This next moment is going to define the two of you for the rest of your lives.

“Stay?” he asks and you recognize it for the partial out it is. He’s giving you an option to test this… to test him and if things don’t work out… to walk away without having destroyed your friendship. But you already know, just like you knew when you were 17… Billy Russo was just as much yours as you were his. 

Slowly you nod your head and he offers that dazzling smile that he’s had for so much of the night but this time, it’s so much brighter. It feels like it’s emanating from inside him. Billy pulls you to his chest and his hands come up to kiss you softly. 

Returning the kiss, you can feel the tentativeness that both of you have and you close your eyes, leaning your head against, his chest, “I never thought… never dreamed… not this…” a small amused chuckle, “not in my wildest dreams.”

You felt Billy’s hand under your chin and he lifted it up so that the two of you were looking each other in the eye. 

“Angel…” he whispered and while he put on his voice silk against your skin. 

“Rus,” replied, your voice breathy even to your own ears, “We’ve been friends for years. I ain’t ever been blind. I know how many girls threw themselves at you. I know when someone’s out of my league.”

“Oh… Y/N…” he whispered, “Angel… that’s not possible.” 

You hadn’t even realized that he’d moved his hand but you felt his fingertips ghosting over the side of your face and you inhaled sharply as goosebumps broke out across your skin. 

“If anything, you’re the one out of my league,” he told you in all seriousness before he leaned in. He moved slow, giving you more than enough time to stop him or to move away but you pushed your lips to his. 

Billy’s lips formed to yours and he pulled you closer to him. His hand across your back and you couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped your lips. Billy took full advantage of your gasp and nipped at your lower lip before kissing you forcefully, pulling a moan from your lips as your hands fisted is his shirt. 

You jump up and wrap your legs around his waist. 

His hand move to your ass so that he’s supporting you and he begins to kiss down your neck, nipping along the skin - leaving a trail of fire that would course through your body. 

At the same time, he’s tugging at your shirt. Reaching down, you help him pull the shirt off of you only to turn and see him staring at you - a look of awe on his face. 

“Rus?” you asked him after a moment. His eyes snapped up to yours and you couldn’t help but feel powerful at the lust in his eyes. 

“You really are an Angel,” he tells you, his voice gravely and it shoots a wave of arousal straight to your core. 

He moved so that you were both seated on his lap on the couch you had all been on earlier. Your two bodies separating enough so that you could pull his shirt over his head. 

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest as Billy reached out to you. His hands cupped your breasts and you couldn’t stop the small moan when his fingers ran over your hard nipples, through the fabric of your bra. Your body instinctively arching towards him. 

Billy took that as a sign and reached down, his lips attaching to your neck and sucking in tightly and making you moan. You leaned in and did the same thing to him, pulling the skin along his lips in between your teeth as you began to reach between the two of you to rid him of his pants. 

“Impatient aren’t you?” Billy chuckled and you laughed softly, pushing against his chest. 

“I’ve wanted this since I was 17, at least. I have wanted you Billy…” you told him, your hands cupping his face, “I need you. I want you…I want this.”

You watched as Billy searched your face and it broke your heart. Billy didn’t trust easily and you were sure that he was looking for some kind of crack in your face. But you weren’t lying… You let him search your face until a smile broke out across his own face and he moved to chuck off his own pants and help you out of yours as your hands moved up to shuck off your bra .

Standing completely naked before Billy you almost moved to cover yourself but he fell to his knees before you. He leaned forward and you felt his hot breath against your skin and his nose grazed your mound. You whimpered as your hands came to his hair, tugging at the dark locks. 

You held your breath, waiting for Billy to take full control of the situation. You felt his tongue reach out and you let out a soft, breathy moan. His tongue flattened against you’re slit and his tongue traveled from your clit to your entrance and back, a groan in his throat that vibrated against your skin before his lips attached to your clit and he began to suck. 

It took everything you had to keep standing straight and not let your legs buckle under you. Billy alternated between sucking on your clit and nibbling at it and the surrounding skin and you had to steady yourself on his shoulders as he continued pushing closer and closer to your orgasm. 

Just as you were about to come undone, he pulled away from your body and you almost screamed in frustration. But Billy merely began to kiss up your body. A kiss to your hip before he dragged his tongue along your stomach peppering kisses along your body. 

He continued up and up before his mouth wrapped around your sensitive nipple. You pushed on his shoulders, forcing him to pull away from your breast and then motioned towards the Couch. 

Billy simply smirked and moved back to sit on the couch. Making your way over, you moved to straddle him on the couch. Slipping a hand between the two of you, you grip his length and try to bite back the desperate moan at the size and weight of him in your hand. 

You give him a few pumps with your hand before moving the tip of his cock through your slick folds. Billy groans at your movements and a moment later that groan transform into a moan as you sink down on him ever so slightly. 

You don’t sink yourself completely on him, instead taking him in a little more at a time. Before Billy grips your hips and pulls you down on him completely and you bite back a groan as you feel him fill you completely.

Whimpering his name, you begin to lift yourself up and down on Billy’s length. His hands moving to your hips and helping move you faster against him. 

You could feel the coil in your belly tightening as your orgasm approached and the sound of skin on skin peppered with the desperate moans from the both of you was enough to make desperate please fall from your lips. 

You could feel your walls tightening around him as he twitched against you. Both of your breathing was becoming more and more erratic. 

Before you realized it, he was groaning loudly as he pulled you towards him and held you tight to his chest. You felt his orgasm as he came inside you and it was enough to push you over the edge, triggering your own orgasm as you came. 

The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes, allowing your breathing to even out as you relaxed against Billy. 

The silence between the two of you was soft, calm, blissful. 

Leaning up, you moved to press lazy kisses along his cheek. He turned to face you and kissed your lips before he took your hand between the two of you. He kissed your hand and then looked up at you, “Stay?” he asks you. 

Nodding your head, you lean in and kiss him before returning back, “Always.”

The two of you fall into a comfortable silence with each other. Eventually moving so that you’re not straddled on the man’s lap but so that he has you wrapped against him tightly. 

“Hey Billy,” you ask in the silence, “Frank said you’d listed me as your next of kin… why’s that?”

His arms tighten around you and you feel him press his lips to your head, “Cause Angel, there’s never been anyone but you. If I died out there… I thought you had a right to know.”


End file.
